Witch of the World
by Twilight Rose
Summary: Bella is a witch.She beats up Edward when he eats her pet deer.Bella is bitten and is becoming a vampire witch in a hospital with loads of people.What is Edward going to do?How will Bella stop?What happens when Bella's ex comes back?Normal couples.
1. Meeting Vampire

This is my second story. It is quite confusing but hopefully you will get it

I dont own any character except josh(my vampire who isnt as hot edward) the character belong to s. meyer

I got the idea for this story after i went into this shop and there was stuff about witches and i looked it up

The rain thing is actually real i made the sun bit up you will understand what i am talking about when you read it

enjoy

* * *

?POV.

I turned the tap and filled my hand with water. I chanted the spell and stared into the water.

_Rain, rain, come our way,_

_Fill the sky, soothe the land,_

_I give you water from my hand._

I repeated it three times before I poured the water down the sink. I looked out the window and saw dark clouds forming. It was working. I knew that for sure.

_Pitter, Patter. _

I heard the rain bounce off the window. I looked out and saw the rain coming down fast and hard. I smiled.

My name is Bella Swan and I am a witch. You know . . . Like spells and potions. I knew about vampires and werewolves. I could turn myself invisible. And make it rain. And move things with my mind. I could make people dream of me or something I wanted them to dream of.

I had just moved in with Charlie, my dad, because Renee, my mom, had gotten re-married to Phil and I wanted to give them some space. I had been in Forks for nearly a month. I had no friends except Angela. No one knew I was a witch. And there were vampires and werewolves in Forks.

I walked outside into the rain. It was supposed to be sunny today. But I changed that. I laughed and walked round to the back of the house. I climbed up the tree in my backyard. If you got to the top you could see into my room.

I always left my window open, I liked the cold. Phoenix was too hot. I climbed to the top of the tree and jumped threw my window. I checked the mirror. I was gorgeous. I knew it. It was one of my spells but I would be gorgeous anyway.

Only then I realised I was stuck-up. I decided right then that I would stop being so full of myself and think of others. I laughed again.

I jumped out of my window and landed on the floor gracefully. It was a two story drop but I had magik on my side. I laughed. _God, I am full of laughter today._

I ran into the forest, I was looking for Niko. He was my pet deer. I used my magic to calm him and stop him running away, only then I realised I could talk to animals.

"Niko!" I shouted. Where was he?

I heard a growl. I turned and saw Edward Cullen. He was one of the vampires. He had a bit of blood dripping down from his lip and I knew he had just fed. I looked behind him and saw Niko.

"Niko? You fucking asshole!" I screamed at him. He looked shocked. "That was my PET. You prick." I shouted. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a lighter. Edward looked scared. Serves him right. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Edward. Then I heard it. _Shit. Is she going to burn me? Damn I hope not. She is quite hot. I wonder if she knows what I am? She didn't looked scared when she saw me. _

I smirked and shoved past him. I went over to Niko's dead body and looked inot the sky. I chanted and sunny spell.

_Sun, sun, come our way,_

_Bless us with your light, _

_So I can see in this night. _

The rain stopped and the sun come out. I smiled then lit the lighter and watched as the body of my pet deer slowly burned. I turned and saw Edward. He had frozen. He was sparkling just like Josh did. I missed Josh.

I got up and slapped Edward across the face. He snapped out of it. "What the hell?!?" I just laughed. I kicked him were it hurt. I had used a spell earlier that made me immune to pain but able to cause pain to vampires.

Edward collapsed on the wet ground in pain. I laughed then walked off. When I got home, I filled my hand with water and chanted.

_Rain, rain, come our way_

_Fill the sky, soothe the land, _

_I give you water from my hand. _

I knew Edward would still be on the floor. I laughed then went up to my room.

* * *

EPOV

I collapsed on the wet ground in pain. The girl had just kicked me . . . And it actually hurt. I hadn't scared her. I had killed her deer. Niko. If I knew it was her deer, I wouldn't have frank it. Suddenly it began to rain, one minute it was raining, the next the girl starts chanting something and it is sunny and know it is raining again. _Weird._

I got up, slowly seeing as I was still in pain, and followed her scent. It lead back to Chief Swan's house. I climbed up the tree in the backyard. Her scent went up the tree and threw the window. I jumped and landed on a blue rug. I heard a gasp and looked up to see the girl in her bra and pants holding a pair of shorts and a tank top. She glared at me._ Shit. I was in trouble know. But god she looked hot. I wonder what her name is?_

The girl smirked, " Bella Swan." she said, putting her hand out. If I was her I would be wondering why there was a guy in her room. "Actually, I AM wondering what you are doing in my room. But you couldn't tell that 'cause you can't read my mind but I can read yours." Bella smirked. What was she? I stepped towards her. She put her hand and looked down. I remembered she wasn't dressed. I checked her out. Nice ass and tits.

She looked at me, disgusted, then left the room. I heard a door open and clothes being put on. Bella come back wearing the shorts and top she was holding earlier. "You have some explaining to do, Edward. Maybe starting with why you are in my room." She said. I glared at her. She laughed.

"Well, I was wondering . . . Um . . . I climbed up the tree outside after following . . . Your scent." Bella burst out laughing. I couldn't tell what was so funny about this.

"Ha. Sure. You were wondering how a mere human like me was able to kick you and actually hurt you. Because you're a-" She stopped and looked a bit worried. I am sure mine mirrored it. Does she know that I am a vampire? What is she? She doesn't look like a vampire? Bella walked over to a desk which I didn't even notice was there.

She handed me a piece of paper. On it was nine simple words that explained everything.

**You're a vampire. There are werewolves. I'm a witch. **

I gasped. I wasn't expecting that. But if there is vampires and werewolves why shouldn't there be witches?

Bella looked up at me through her lashes. I could only think of one thing. Her lips.

* * *

BPOV

He could only think of one thing. My lips. I stepped towards he and leaned in. Edward froze. I smiled then pushed my lips to his. It took him a minute to react but when he did. I was against a wall with him pushing up against me. I licked his bottom lip. When he gasped I shoved my tongue in his mouth. Suddenly, I pulled back. This was wrong. He is a vampire. I don't know him.

He looked at me with a confused expression. I said the last thing I wanted him to do. "Leave." He looked hurt. But I had to. I had to stay strong. Edward slowly turned and jumped out the window.

Right then. I decided to leave. I had to. I got changed into my jeans and a sweatshirt then pack my suitcase. I grabbed my witchcraft book of the bookcase and ran down the stairs. Charlie was out tonight with Billy, his friend. Who used to be a werewolf. I wrote a quick note saying that I was leaving. I ran to the coach and grabbed the tenner down the side, then ran back upstairs to grab my money. I had a lot of it. I used a money spell to help me make money. I had about a million in the bag.

I chucked my suitcase in my truck. Took on last look at the house, locked up then hit the road. I would just drive.

I drove for a few hours before I stopped to sleep. I pulled up onto a small deserted road and grabbed my pillow and blanket from the back of the truck. After a while I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to an unusual surprise. There was a guy in my car. I screamed.

* * *

Review

Guess who is going to be in the car

It isnt Alice cause then it wouldn't be a guy

Who do you think should be in the car

Should I carry on writing

REVIEW

R x

* * *


	2. Josh

**Okay, second chapter. Sorry that it is late, Fanfiction wouldn't let me post reviews, upload chapters or add stories to story alert. Sorry but it is here now. :)**

* * *

There was a guy in my car. I screamed.

"Wow. Quit screaming. Your giving me a headache." The guy said. I sat in shock for a minute then threw him out of the car. I shut the door and drove off.

I was in Seattle by morning. I looked around for a hotel but couldn't find one. I walked to a WalMart and bought some water and food. On my way back to the car I felt like something was off. I opened my car and screamed again. Why do people always hid in my car? I recognised this person. I stood, frozen.

"Bella, you okay?" he said. It . . . Was . . . Josh. I ran and jumped on to his lap. I could feel the tears coming. "Josh, I missed you." I cried. "Missed you too, Bells." He murmured into my hair. I heard someone growl and turned to see Edward. "Bella, get away from him." Edward said, angrily. I turned back to Josh and saw his eyes. Blood red. I froze then ran. Straight to Edward. I wrapped my arms round Edward and hid.

"Stay away from her." I heard Edward shout. I was so scared. Josh. He. Eat. Kill. Argh. Me. Human. Blood. Red. I could feel the blackness coming. I slowly slipped into the dark.

_Beeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeep. Beep. _

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I opened my eyes. It was too bright. I realised I was in hospital. I felt a burning sensation in my hand. Slowly spreading. I had read about this. I looked down and saw a small crescent shape on my hand.

I was becoming a vampire. In a hospital full of bleeding, living, innocent people.

I looked round and saw Edward. He looked shocked.

"You have to get me outta here." Was all I said.

* * *

Okay. Yeah, it is short. But I wanted to end it. So, review. Thanks

R xx


	3. Author's Note Sorry guys!

Author's Note. Sorry guys that this sin't a chapter!

Er, I was reading reviews and there was one saying that they wanted to know who was in the car in the first chapter. Well, I didn't put it in the second chapter so you will have to wait because you will find out who it is. Okay, well yeah.

That's all, folks.

R xx


	4. Turning

Okay, next chapter. People are wondering if I am going to put a lemon in this story and I am not sure. I will warn you before hand.

**EPOV.**

* * *

I watched as Bella grimaced in pain. It was my fault. That other vampire, Josh I think his name was, bit her before I ripped him apart. I didn't have time to burn him before the ambulance came.

Bella looked at me in shock. I watched her look down at the crescent on her hand.

_Oh god! Bella-Josh-Vampire. SHIT. _

"You have to get me outta here." She said. I jumped up and ran over to her. _Bella, Vampire, Blood, Humans, Hospital. Bad mix._

I picked her up and opened the window, I jumped and ran to my car. Bella started screaming.

"IT FUCKING HURTS. GOD DAMMIT. I AM GOING TO KILL JOSH. ARGH. I FUCKING HATE HIM. Damn stupid vampire ex-boyfriend." She mumbled the last bit.

I buckled her in to the car and drove home, quickly. She had fainted by the time I got home. I grabbed her and ran upstairs to Carlisle.

"You have to help. Bella. Josh. VAMPIRE. I think I love her." I stared at him shocked at what I had said. Did I really love her? Yes, I did. I hoped she was a tad more controlled as a newborn but maybe not.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. Thump . . . . . _

It was finished. Bella slowly opened her eyes. I looked at her shocked. She had brown eyes. But she was a vampire.

"Wha-" I silenced Bella by pressing my lips to hers. Suddenly I was across the room. Bella jumped up and stalked towards me. I was slightly scared because I couldn't read her mind and she . . . She was a NEWBORN.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I WAKE UP VAMPIRE AND YOU DECIDE TO KISS ME. I AM GOING HUNTING. MAYBE I WILL EAT YOUR FUCKING DEER." With that she stormed out of the house. I watched her jump across the river and run off from the window.

_What did you do, Edward? And, how did she know about us?_

I glared at Carlisle as I heard his thoughts. "I don't know what I did. But she is a witch and knows about vampires and werewolves." Carlisle nodded. _So that was how she was able to throw you across a room without touching you. It would also explain why she had her normal eye colour._

"What? What was that about eye colour?" I questioned.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, when a witch becomes a vampire they carry on some of their human traits. Like eye colour, warmth or their blush. Or something similar." I nodded in understand-ment. (AN- I just made that word up because it fit. LOL)

So Bella had her eye colour still. I wondered if she was still warm. I couldn't remember from our kiss. I also wondered if she had her blush. I don't think I had ever seen her blush.

**BPOV.**

* * *

I jumped over the river and stormed into the forest. I fed on some bears and broke down. I heard their thoughts. It was horrible. I cried for minutes, hours. I don't know. I just remember being wrapped in a blanket and carried back to the Cullen's.

I quickly came to my senses and jumped up. I pressed myself against the far wall and growled loudly. "Bella?" A small girl with black hair asked. My growling became louder. A tall lean blonde jumped in front of the small pixie like girl and growled. I took a step forward, testing him. He lunged at me. I straitened up and used my powers to freeze him in mid air. I giggled at the whole clan's facial expressions. I dropped the man.

_JASPER! _I heard the pixie think as she ran over to him. So that was his name, Jasper.

I wandered off up the stairs without anyone noticing. I mean how could they not notice? I was brand new and a stranger in their house. _Oh well. _

I walked to the third floor and opened the last door. I glanced around the room. Couch. Stereo. Tons of Cds. Good view. I walked over to the CD rack and sat on the floor. I pulled out each album and laid them down beside me.

When I was down looking I put them back as I walked towards the couch. I fell on to the couch and listened.

"Edward? Where did she go?" A woman said.

"I don't know!" Edward shouted.

"Er . . . She is in your room." The pixie girl said.

I could hear foot steps and stood up quickly and turned myself invisible. The door creaked open and Edward's head popped threw. I walked silently towards him and slammed the door on his head. I laughed as he screamed. My invisibility wore off as I laughed and Edward glared at me and I rolled on the floor in laughter.

Suddenly, Edward was across the room and a giant was standing in the doorway. I had tears streaming down my face so I couldn't see his face.

"What is so funny?" The big guy said in a deep voice.

"E-Edward- Door- Slam." I gasped out. I tried to sit up but ended up breaking the window and falling out it. I landed on the floor with a thud. I heard a booming laughter which I assumed came from the big guy.

Edward was right beside me in a second. I still couldn't stop laughing. Edward shook his head at me and lifted me up. I quickly stopped laughing and threw him away from me. I growled loudly and glared at him.

Edward's eyes zeroed in an my hand. I looked down and saw my hand was on fire. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. The flame went out and I saw my scar. Everything come back in that one moment. Josh, bitten, hospital. Edward. I was mad.

Edward looked terrified as I stalked past him. I turned and grabbed his arm.

"You are coming with me. We are finding Josh and I was going to kill him." I mumbled. Edward nodded and handed me the keys to his car. We sped off in the direction of Seattle.

I found Josh finishing off some girl in a dark alleyway half an hour later. He heard my footsteps and turned. A smile lit up his face. "Ah, Bella. What a pleasant surprise. You don't seem to be a vampire. I will help with that." He walked toward me and Edward growled. I laid a hand on Edward's shoulder to hold him back.

Did Josh not hear I had no heart beat? Oh well, I was going to kill him anyway.

I smiled at Josh and walked towards him. He met me in middle and I grabbed his neck. I threw him against a wall and used my powers to rip him apart. Just before I burnt him and said, "Josh, I hate you. I am glad I left you. You are a monster. Oh and bee tee double you I am a vampire."

I turned and looked at Edward. He looked shocked. I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I am sorry for being a bitch. I hope you will like me either way." I was pushed against the alleyway with Edward kissing my neck and jaw. I moaned and ground into him. He moaned against my mouth. I pulled back gasping for un-needed air.

Edward smirked and picked me up. He dumped me in the car and we drove back home.

We got back and Edward opened the front door. There I was met with not just Edward's clan but the . . . Volturi.

_Oh shit!_

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

* * *

Okay not that long but thanks for reviewing and reading. REVIEW

R xx


	5. Dad? Dad?

**Sorry about the really late update. I have been quite busy but I have been planning this chapter for a while. It is here now and I apologise for the late update. Next update should be ready . . . Next week. I will try and update all my stories in a week. AKA the next chapter will be next week and then the next week after that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything for that matter. Except my NEW CONVERSE which I got for £7 cheaper. Oh yeash. They are black, btw.

* * *

**

BPOV.

"Bella." Aro said, sternly.

"Sorry." I muttered. Edward's gaze flickered between me and Aro before falling on me. His face was clearly one of confusion and curiosity.

I shook my head at him and projected 'Later' into his mind.

"So, Bella, it seems you have been changed. By whom may I ask?" Aro glanced, pointedly in Edward's direction.

"No." I stated, quickly. There was no in heaven's fuck was I going to tell him.

Aro glared, "You will tell me this second, young lady. Or I will ground you." I shook my head and laughed.

"I will make you forget as soon as you set it so . . ." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"BELLA!" Jane shouted as she entered the room. She ran up to me and hugged me. I fell over backwards and laughed along with Aro, Jane and Felix.

"Hey Jane. How have you been?" I asked, standing up. Jane then went into this about how Felix and Caius had gotten into a fight and tore up half the castle.

"Bells!" Felix said coming over and knocking me through a window. Edward growled and tackled Felix to the floor. I jumped up and ripped Edward off him.

"Edward, will you stop fucking trying to kill my fucking, fucked up in the head, brother!" Edward froze at the word brother. He got up and said, "Explain."

I sighed and began my tale. "I was born in 1768. I was a witch. Aro found me and asked me to join him in 1780. I had no family, my mom and dad had died when I was born and I was an outcast. Aro became my dad and Jane, Felix, Heidi, Marcus, Alec, Caius and the guards became my brothers and sisters. I left Italy about three years ago and travelled around America were I ended up here. In Forks were there are vampires. I made Charlie believe I was his long lost daughter and the Phil, Renee's husband, had raped me. Renee believes that Phil raped me and that I am with Charlie. As soon as I want to leave, I make everyone forget me and then I just leave."

Aro and the other had heard this story already and had wandered off. Edward on the other hand been listening, intently.

"Woah. Well . . . Okay. When are you leaving?

"I don't know, soon. Charlie is going to notice that I am not changing. But I used to change my appearance before. I could maybe just do that until you guys leave." I mused. I could do that. Leave when Edward and his vampire, veggie family leave.

Edward nodded, clearly pleased with this idea. I listened into his mind.

_I could make her mine. Bella Cullen. That sounds nice. Shit, I have a feeling she is listening. Bella? Bella if you can hear me, please. Piss off. _

I laughed at the way his mind worked. Very interesting.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw the guy in my truck earlier. "How do you know my name?" I asked the guy.

"Er . . . Well. I have been following you for a while and . . . Um . . . I am Billy's, Charlie's friend, son. Jacob." I stood frozen then sniffed the air.

"Gah, Jesus. Get out, mutt. You fucking stink. Why are you even here?" I asked the werewolf.

He shrugged. "I followed your scent and smelt the Italian vamps and the guy behind you and got worried."

"Fuck off." Was all I said. This Jacob guy slouched out the house while Edward growled at something in his mind.

"Calm it, Eddie-poo." I purred. Edward quickly stopped growling and straightened up. I smirked at the power I had over him.

"What was he thinking, sweetie?" I asked. I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Messing it up. Sex hair. "He was thinking about how to make you his, even though you're a vampire and he's a werewolf. He was thinking about how '_hawt'_ you were." Edward grimaced and coughed.

I giggled and sauntered over to Edward. I leaned forward and purred I his ear, "Do you think I am _'hawt'_." Edward nodded, mutely. I laughed.

"Bella." I turned and stared at the intruder. A small girl with spiky black hair stood in the doorway, smiling brightly at me. I was a bit worried.

I read her mind and found out it was Alice. "Alice." I said then turned back to Edward. I thought of myself with blue hair and changed it. The shock on Edward's face was hilarious.

"Bella." The small girl said again. I turned and growled, "What? Can't you see I am fucking busy?" I turned back to Edward and changed my hair to pink. He laughed at the colour. I went back to brown.

"Bella. Man you're a bitch." Alice said. I turned and glared at her. I stalked over and stood right in her face.

"Don't you call me a bitch." I growled. Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked . . .

* * *

**Oooooo, what is going to happen next? Nobody knows. Not even . . . ME! omg . . . joking!  
**

**REVIEW!**

**R xx**


	6. Jasper, Rosie and

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. L

* * *

BPOV.

Jasper walked in the door. Wait, the same guy from before. I can't believe I only recognised him now.

"Oh my god, JASPER!" I yelled and ran up and hugged him. He pulled back and stared at me for a few minutes before his eyes widened in shock and he recognised me.

"BELLA!" He shouted and then stared jumping up and down like a six year old. I jumped with him and laughed.

Jane walked up and glared at Jasper. "God, you are such a dick." She said to him before stalked out the house and to, I assume, Alec. Jasper sighed and then hugged me tightly.

"Er, guys . . . Jasper? I am right here." Alice said, quietly, a sad look over came her face.

"Alice, it's . . . it's not what it seems. I knew Bella before. We were best friends before I was changed. When I left she lost me and this is the first time I have seen her in about a century." Jasper explained quickly. I smiled, shyly at Alice before talking to her through her mind.

"_I am sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to frighten you. I promise I was only best friends with Jazzy." _I told her. Looking sheepishly away from everything but her.

"_It's okay, Bella. I believe you. I saw it in a vision."_ She smiled at me then hugged Jazz.

"Jasper, what did you do to Jane?" Alice asked, looking into his golden eyes. Jasper bit his lip and sighed. A habit he got from me.

"When I was friends with Bells I was also friends with Jane. When I left I only told Bella which means Jane didn't know. So she is probably pissed with me." Jasper said. I nodded in understandment. ( is that even a word :S)

"Huh? Guys this is too much for me. God, the Volturi, Jasper. I mean what next? Wolves?" Edward exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, an exasperated look on his face.

"Uh . . . Yeah . . . Edward about that. Wolves . . . Yeah my old best friend is one." I flashed him smile and turned around quickly to get out the down before he blew up.

I felt a hand grip my wrist and yank me back. Edward spun me round and stared into my eyes. I flinch back at the fierce look in his eyes. "What the hell, Bella? A wolf, do you know how dangerous they are? God, what the heck is wrong with you? Witches, vampires, wolves? God." He growled. I stood, frozen to the spot. He was right. What was wrong with me? I noticed just then that everyone had left the room.

I flinch away from him and he released his grip on my arm. He let me go and I fell on to the floor in a heap, sobbing tearlessly.

"Oh god, Bella. I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean it." Edward cried out. He dropped to his knees and brushed his fingers though my hair, soothingly. I sobbed on to his pant leg. He grabbed the tops of my shoulders and pulled me up into a sitting position.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't know he was a wolf. He-He was just my best friend." I sobbed. He rubbed my shoulders, wordlessly.

"Shhh Bella. It will be okay. I am sorry I got angry. Really. Please stop crying. I am begging you." I sniffed and slowly began to stop crying.

I straightened up and stretched. I stood up and yawned, even though I didn't need to. Edward stood up as well and hugged me close to his body. I sighed and breathed in his delicious scent. Edward nose was in my hair. I hoped he wasn't wiping his boogers in my hair.

"Who was your best friend, Bella?" Edward whispered against my head. I sighed as the memories of my best friend flooded over me.

_Memory. _

"_Bella!" My best friend yelled from across the street. I turned and grinned at him. He had been my best friend for years now. I frowned when I looked at his face. He looked so unhappy. _

"_What's up, Seth? Is there a problem?" I said. _

"_Yes, there is a problem and it concerns you." He paused and took a deep breathe, "We can't be friends anymore, Bella." I gasped. _

"_What? Why?" I cried. Tears streaming down my face. _

"_I am a werewolf Bella. I could hurt you. I can't be near you. Leave me alone." With that said he turned and stalked of to the forest. My hear felt as if it had been ripped out. I was all alone._

_End Memory. _

"Seth. Seth Clearwater. He was my best friend." I murmured. Edward growled.

"I will kill him." He had obviously seen the pain in my eyes form the memory. My very last memory of Seth. I only had a few memories of Seth. Being a vampire I was beginning to forget my wonderful memories of my best friend.

"Where is he?" Edward growled again. I sobbed and clutched Edward's shirt. Edward rubbed my back, soothingly.

"H-He was killed. B-By a vampire. A few weeks before I met you and you ate Niko." I sobbed.

He leaned in and pressed him soft lips against mine and sighed. It seemed as if we hadn't kissed in forever.

"Oh my god. I forgot about that. You killed Niko, I just hope you didn't kill Lola." I mumbled the last bit to myself. I thought of Lola my bear. She was wonderful. Her and her adorable cubs. I sighed and smiled.

Suddenly a large vampire and a gorgeous vampire burst through the door. My eyes widened as I recognized the blonde, gorgeous vampire.

"Rosie? Is that you?" I whispered. I was Rosie's best friend when she was human before she was changed by another vampire. We had amazing times. Chatting about boys and stuff. I was so worried when I so her leave her other friend's house. After that I never saw Rosie again except once then I realised she was a vampire and had probably forgotten me.

"Ugh . . . Who are you?" Her lips pursed and she looked unimpressed. I looked up at her sadly and shook my head. I sniffed and wandered outside. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Wait, who are you? I recognize you." Rosie said. I turned and glared at her.

"Of course you would recognize me. I was your best fucking friend, but then you disappeared and turned vampy." I screamed at her. Why was everyone forgetting me? I ran off into the forest. I ran for five minutes until I found a rock. I stared at it for a minute then decided that I would climb into using my powers. I sat inside the rock for ages.

Two minutes later I heard footsteps. I stopped breathing. I read the mind of whoever was out there.

"_Whoever is out there smells lovely. So human and mouth watering. Delicious." _Crap human eater. I have to face him. I jumped out of the rock and put an invisibility cloak around me and saw a blonde vampire stalking around the forest nearby sniffed. A gust of wind blew past me and moved my hair slightly.

His gaze snapped up and looked on to me even though he couldn't see me. I froze. Wait . . . He can't hurt me. I am more powerful.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Come out little one. I can smell you. I won't hurt you." He purred. If I was human it would have worked. Actually maybe not.

"I don't believe you." I stated. I saw him smirk and stalk towards me. I turned visible and crouched.

"Well, what _do _we have here?" He purred again. I straightened up and glared at him.

"Nothing, you're leaving." I said, firmly. I really didn't want to kill him. He was a beautiful vampire.

"Oh no, I am not. Not until you are mine." He murmured. I laughed and laughed. He didn't look amused.

"I . . . will never . . . Be . . . Yours!" I finally got out between bursts of laughter.

Suddenly his mind burst into mine.

"_I am going to get her. Right now." _Then he lunged.

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter with lots of new people and interesting dramas.

R and R

R xx


	7. Victoria? The Volturi? WTF

Okay. Um I don't know what to say here except I don't own twilight.

* * *

I didn't give much thought on how I would die. I knew it would be in the place of someone I loved. Yeah sure, _loved._ More like beloved fuck buddy.

I am going to get her. Right now.

I lunged at the young girl standing a wee bit away. Her brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. I was about to land on her when . . . I froze. I couldn't move. I fell straight to the floor.

"Ha. Told you to leave." The girl muttered under her breathe, smirking at me. I tried to growl but it only hurt my chest.

"I am now not only going to yell at you but . . ." She paused thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her index finger. She stopped and " kill you." She finished. I was scared, I couldn't deny it. I had never been scared. But the power this girl held over me.

"I am going to let you speak, yell at me . . . I will hurt you." She said, glaring at my crumpled form on the wet forest floor.

I coughed and began, "I-I'm sorry. I'll leave. Never come back. I promise." I coughed again and looked up at her pleadingly. I meant every word.

Her eyes narrowed then she smiled. "You're telling the truth. And one more thing. I am going to let you up. You are going to leave in that direction." She pointed behind me, "And you are not going to tell _anyone_ about this encounter. Go to the Volturi . . . Hell I don't care. Tell other vampires, I will hunt you down. Any questions?" She looked straight into my eyes. As if asking me to not listen.

"Ugh. Can you let me up ad yes, I have some questions. One, what's your name, your amazing? And two, what are you? You have a heart beat, you know what I am and- and you froze me, in mid-attack. How?" I was scared about how she would take my questions. Would she try to kill me? Did she have a mate? Would she be my friend?

The girl sighed. "Okay, I'm Bella. I was recently turned into a vampire but was a witch before. Probably explaining my heart beat, which I can stop. I won't kill you. I do have a mate, touch him, you die. Simple as that. And yes, of course I will be your friend, you seem pretty cool when you're not trying to kill me." _Wait, how did she answer my unasked questions? _

"I am a witch, d'uh. Reading minds, not having urges to eat humans and stuff come with that. You know I could help you with that. Stop you eating humans, James." I lay there, shocked to say the least. How did she know my name? Oh yeah,_ Mind reading._

Bella giggle and stretched her hand out for me to take. I stretch. Loving the fact I could move again and grabbed her hand. She pulled me up and took off in the opposite direction I had came.

"_Follow me James."_ Her voice said inside my head. What how did she-? Witch. D'oh. I ran after her and came to a stop when I hit a large house. Literally. I ran straight into it. Probably leaving a dent. Oops.

I walked up and knocked on the door, timidly. It swung open and I was pulled inside. By none other than . . . Aro. What the fuck?

"Er, hi." I said, quietly. I looked around the room. I saw Bella with a vampire with bronze hair. He kept glancing at me and glaring. I saw a blonde kissing a giant dude with too much muscle. A small petite girl with a tall, lanky guy. And then there was the Volturi. Aro, Felix, Alec, Jane and Marcus.

I was so confused.

"James, this is my mate Edward. That's Rose, Emmett," She sneered Rose's name then continued, " Alice, Jasper. Upstairs are Carlisle and Esme. I expect you know the Volturi. My old family, have been since, oh god ages ago." She smiled at me pointing at everyone.

"Everyone, this is James. He tried to attack me in the woods," Everyone snarled and glared at me. I flinched back. "I am going to help him get over his addiction to humans. And if any of you are even the nastiest bit of nasty to him, I will hurt you. I am here to help him. And he promises not to tell anyone about me." She smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back at her.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and I was instantly jealous. My smile turned into a frown. I knew Bella had a mate but I wanted her. Bad.

Edward began snarling and growling at me. Please, god tell me he can't read minds. He grimaced and nodded. I began yelling. In my head obviously.

"_I AM SORRY." "I KNOW SHE HAS YOU BUT SHE IS HOT." "I PROMISED HER I WOULDN'T." "IT WAS ONLY WISHFUL THINKING."_

He growled once more then curled Bella up beside him. She slapped his chest and told him to stop being immature and that she loved him. I sighed and looked down at my toes.

"JAMES! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I heard a nasty voice yell from outside. Just then the door slammed open and Victoria walked in but froze in her tracks at the sigh in front of her. Me, the Cullen's and the Volturi.

"What the hell is going on, James?" She growled.

* * *

Okay so this is the end of this chapter.

R & R

R xx**  
**


	8. See you later

BPOV.

* * *

_God, what a prissy bitch. _

I glared at Victoria as she screamed to James about getting killed, wandering off, interacting with the 'Gold Eyes' and yada yada yada. I sighed and suddenly I was pinned to a wall.

"What the fuck?" Victoria was right in my face. I grimaced and threw her off me, without touching her. If I had she probably would have ripped my arms off.

"You little bitch. Brainwashing my James." She growled, stalking forward. I felt Edward tense. All my powers were so in tune with him I could read him from miles away.

I looked into Victoria's mind, knowing she wouldn't attack me with the Cullen or the Volturi around I relaxed a bit. But not much, she was still going to get me. Like she would be able to touch me.

"Victoria, please leave. You are unwanted here and causing trouble." Aro said, politely. But inside he was wishing just to kill her. Victoria ran out of the house and off into the forest, I waited for her to get out of hearing distance before I began talking.

"She is planning to get me when I am alone. Torture me with fire, kill me then burn me. Just for 'brainwashing' James. I know she won't be able to touch me but she will try." I glanced around the room. Aro looked furious, as did the whole Volturi. Edward looked deep in thought. I decided against looking in in case it was private.

"I know what to do. Someone bring Victoria back. Aro look into her mind. Check her thoughts, ask if it is true. She is she has done other things we can prosecute her for." We turned and stared at James, who looked down timidly.

"BRILLIANT. FELIX GET HER!" Aro exclaimed. Felix ran out the door and came back shortly with Victoria.

"Come here, my dear," Aro said, quietly as not to scare her. Victoria moved forward and touched Aro's out reached hand.

Aro listened for a minute then pulled away. He frowned at her, I knew this would be good. Not for her, mind you.

"You tell people about us. There is only one rule for vampires and you broke it. You were also planning to kill my daughter-" Aro was interrupted.

"DAUGHTER? HOW?" Victoria screeched. I winced at the pitch.

"Yes, daughter. Know we are going to kill you. It will be quick and painless. No worries." Aro smiled and Felix and Jane moved forward.

"Wait, James. Help. Please tell them. Help me. I love you. Always." Victoria begged. Felix and Jane were moving in. James shook his head and laughed, pitifully.

I turned away just as Felix and Jane burned Victoria. I flinched at the screeching sound of them ripping her.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to his chest. He kissed my forehead and rocked me gently. As if putting a baby to sleep. I breathed deeply, taking in his woodsy, musty smell.

Victoria was gone. I was safe from her.

"Bella?" I turned and stared at the post-best friend that just interrupted my time with Edward.

"What, Rose?" I snarled. I didn't want to talk to her. She left me. Didn't even tell me she was leaving or come back to say goodbye. She just left with the blonde guy. Carlisle, I think. Edward and Rose's 'father'.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella. I-I never meant to hurt you, I was going to come back." She whispered, looking down at her toes, ashamed I hope.

"Whatever. It's going to take a while to regain my trust." I turned and walked out the room.

It has been two weeks since Victoria was . . . Burned. _Mental Shiver. _I had to go back to school, with Edward this time. Damn I have to get cheerleaders away from him.

I got out my car and walked over to Edward and his family. Rose had apologised and we were nearly best friends again. Nearly as close as me and Alice, who after the Jasper thing, wouldn't leave me alone.

I felt a hand brush over my shoulder and turned to see Mike, some kid who wouldn't leave me alone. Just like Alice.

"Woah, Bella. You just getter hotter by the day." He smiled, I think it was suppose to be seductive but looked creepy.

"Mike. I am going to this slowly, I don't like you. Never have, never will. Leave me alone." I turned back around and began to walk towards Edward how was staring at me intently.

I felt Mike grab me shoulder and pulled me round. He was so weak._ Wait, that's 'cause you're a vampire, stupid. _

I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "You will regret saying no, Isabella. Mark my words." He said, gravely. I scoffed and walked off.

"Bella, Mike is planning something. I can't see what though." Alice said as she ran up to me with a panicked look on her face. I shrugged. I wasn't to bother.

I walked around the corner and saw the familiar head of bronze hair against a wall. I smiled but then noticed some blonde touching his arm. I growled quietly and his eyes snapped up to mine. He looked scared.

I walked up and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She spun round and glared at me.

"What? I was talking." She sneered. I got right up into her face and changed my eye colour from the old brown to a fiery blaze of red and orange.

"Yes, talking to _my _boyfriend." I glared at her and snarled. The girl's eyes widened with shock and she took off down the halls yelling that I was a monster, vampire, zombie and devil.

I quickly changed my eyes back as everyone stared at me. I shrugged at them and intimidated a zombie. The kids all laughed. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his lips to my ear.

"Beeeeellllaaaaaaaa." He groaned. I wondered why. So, of course, I checked his mind. And . . . He imagining me in a small, tight, red dress with fuck me boots and little, glittery devil horns.

I turned and smirked at him. He pushed me up against some lockers and kissed me, roughly.

"Ms. Swan, Mr Cullen, you are needed in the office. And please, keep your fondling to outside school." We turned and looked at Mr Banner, who looked really red.

Edward let go of my waist but grabbed my hand and lead us to the office, where the principle called us in. Sitting in one chair was the blonde I scared earlier.

"Lauren here was just explaining here how she was trying to talk to Mr Cullen and you came up and pushed her out the way. Then your eyes went red and you yelled at her." Mr Greene said, looking at me, slightly in disbelief.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding. I was walking along and this girl was flirting with _my _boyfriend. So I told her to bug off and sometimes my change colour in the light, but never red, they mostly go like blue or black." I said, nodding. Mr Greene pursed his lips and then glared at Lauren.

"Lauren, you have been lying and imagining things. Edward call your father and tell him Lauren is delusional." Edward nodded and walked out the room with Mr Greene.

Lauren jumped to her feet and grabbed my arm. "You are such a bitch. I am not delusional. You are- are a witch!"

I moved Lauren's hand off my arm with a brush and look straight into her eyes. "I am _not _a witch. I suggest you stop saying that." I made Lauren levitate. She shrieked and I quickly dropped as Mr Greene rushed back into the room.

I was just sitting and Lauren was clutching her throat, curling over and shrieking. Mr Greene rushed over to her and helped her to her seat. Lauren began yelling that I was a witch and crazy and making her 'fly'.

Carlisle walked in in that moment. He glanced at me then concentrated on Lauren. Who was still shrieking but was now crying too. I laughed quietly and left the room. Edward was waiting outside.

"You are crazy. You could have been caught, in fact you have and now we need to leave. You could have told our secret. Hell, you did. You are dangerous like this." Edward glared at me and I flinched. What the hell?

"FINE. I'll leave. You stay. See ya later, buddy." I smacked his arm in a friendly matter but inside I was dying. He probably hated me. Maybe he didn't want me to get rid of _Lauren. _

I walked away and down the hall. When I left school, I ran. Deep into the forest. Far away from everyone.

I ran for hours. I think I was in Michigan but I wasn't sure. I ran a bit slower than usual. I plonked down on a bench and stared at the night sky. Stars twinkled and the moon shone bright. Somewhere out there, there was a couple looked at the same sky as me, but they would be totally in love and human.

I sighed and got up. I looked around the street I was in and recognised it. But where from?

I studied the street then realised I lived here for a while before, like . . . 10 years back. With a couple. Brian and Mable. Lovely people. They were the only ones to know I was a witch. They didn't care. They loved me anyway. I just wish someone else would. Love me for who I am. Crazy, depressed, angry, vampire, witch, who is nearly 800 years old.

I sighed again and sat back down. I felt someone beside me and turned to look. It was Jasper. What?!?

"I love you, Bella." WHAT?!?

* * *

Okay wow, I am sorry this is so late. It's just I have been a little busy an other things. And Christmas. Which I hate. Do you hate Christmas? Tell me. And new year. YAY. :/

Well, I'm back so here's the new chapter. Please R&R. Pretty please.

R xx


	9. Back and in Trouble

BPOV.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. But … WHAT?" I jumped from my spot on the bench and backed away.

"I love you, Bella. You need to come home. We miss you." He explained. _Oh. _He loved me in a sisterly way.

"Jasper. I only just left." I had only been gone for a couple hours.

Jasper stepped forward and gripped the top of my arm. "Bells, you've been gone for days. Alice had a vision that you would be here. Edward wasn't allowed to come. He has been sulking for days. He thinks it's his fault."

I glared at Jasper. "Of course it's his fault." I mumbled before I darted off into the night.

EPOV.

Bella had been gone for days now. Jasper had just left to get her. She was in Michigan.

"Edward?" Jasper called. That meant he was back. WITH BELLA. I shot down the stairs only to find Jasper.

"Where's Bella?" I was being to panicked. Was she dead? Where was she? Had James got her? He always wanted her.

"She was there but she disappeared." I slammed Jasper against the wall and growled.

"You let her go!" I growled. I was about to punch him when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned and threw the person off me. And then I froze.

Bella flew across the room and smashed into the wall. She jumped up and glared at me. She stalked forward and then was up in my face.

"I knew it. You don't want me." She whispered. Pain radiated off her. I couldn't speak. I was totally shocked.

"Bella. Edward does want you. He is just too shocked to speak. He loves you. A lot." Bella turned and stared at Alice as she bounced into the room. I silently thanked Alice.

She shook her head and walked out the room. It took me minutes to figure out what was going on. Bella was here. Okay. But thought I didn't want her.

I chased after her. I followed her scent for miles before finding her curled up in a ball on the ground. I walked up to her, slowly. So not to scare her.

"Bella?" She stayed on the ground, not even looking up at me. I prayed for her to look up so I could see her brown, soulful eyes.

"What?" Her voice was dull and flat. I crouched and went to touch her arm but was flung back. I hit a rock, leaving an imprint before turning and leaving. I heard her yelling but ignored her.

I knew this was coming. I ran for a while before stopping at some little cottage. It chipped red door was bright against the dull brick walls. The garden was over flowing and the fence was breaking. I was interested about this little house. I walked forward but was hit by a small body.

"Bella. Let me go." I said, just as dull as she had. She gripped me tighter and shook her head. I felt her mind open up to me.

_Shut up! There's a vampire inside. He's masking his smell and mind from you. The second you step over the thresh hold he will attack. I promise. He doesn't know I'm here because I am totally invisible right now to this guy. Please just go back. _

Interesting. I nodded and followed Bella back to a small meadow. We sat and talked about everything and let's just say, this isn't ever happening again.

Review.

I have no clue what else to write so if anyone has any ideas tell me! Help! I might just put this story on hold for a bit unless I get ideas. Sorry.


End file.
